Missing
by Roxi Inu Mew
Summary: When three mews go missing, do the others pair up and work together? Or will the aliens try and find them theirselves? Will the girls have some complications?
1. Chapter 1

**Roxi: Hiya... I dont own TMM.**

**~ They're Missing**

Ichigo's Pov

It was the middle of the night. I asked Lettuce and Pudding to meet me in Irhona park. When I arrived I saw Pudding with Lettuce. " Sorry you guys. " I whispered. " Don't worry Ichigo-San we just got here. " Pudding nodded. " Ok, did you guys get your money? " They nodded. " Lets go. " We walked toward downtown.

Kisshu's Pov

We were in Irhona park ready to attack. ' This time, Ichigo will be mine! ' The mews came up. " Hey, why is it only Wolfy and Birdie? " I said with disappointment in my voice. " We were about to ask you that. " Pai's ears perked up in interest. " The other mews are gone? " Wolfy looked at Birdie and nodded. " Yes, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding are gone. " I saw Taruto's ears go down.

" Aw, I was going to make the annoying monkey girl cry! " I knew he was lying. " Can't you track them or something like that? " Birdie's face went red. " WE'RE TRYING ALL WE CAN! WE CANT TRACK THEIR PENDANTS! Ichigo... Who knows what will happen to you. " She whispered that last part. I smirked.

" So, they're missing? " Birdie looked up at us. " WHAT'D YOU DO TO THEM?! WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS?! " Pai put his hands up and went to the ground. " We don't know what happen to your comrades. " I felt my ears go to my shoulders. " She's really missing. " I looked down.

" TELL ME! I HAVE TO HELP THEM! " Birdie was thrashing out on Pai. She was about to hit him when Wolfie ran and grabbed her. " Mint, they don't know. " Birdie looked Wolfie in the eyes. " Where are those girls? " The girl sniffed. She was crying. " WHERE ARE THEY ZAKURO?! " Zakuro shook her head.

" I don't know, Mint. " I looked to Taruto. He was trying to get his tears to stop, but failing. " I'll help you. " I burst out at them. Everyone looked at me. " If Koneko-Chan is in danger, i'll help. " I swallowed. Taruto flew to my side. " I want to help Pudding... To see her cry. " He was the one crying. I heard a sigh. " Fine, I will join this search, for my brothers. " Mint looked at us sadly. " R-Really? " We all nodded. She blinked. " T-Thank you... This is important. " Zakuro let go of Mint and walked away. She stopped. " Aren't you guys coming? "

She put her hand up to tell us to follow. We all looked at each other and didn't. " Come on. " Mint said getting impatient. Zakuro understood what we wanted. She detransformed. " Mint! " The girl looked to the human girl and understood. She detransformed also. We followed them.

Ryou's Pov

I was currently on the computer looking for any sign of the girls. I was freaking out. " W-Where... WHERE ARE THEY?! " Keiichiro looked at me. " Ryou, I got this, okay? " I looked at him for a minute then gave in and went upstairs. ' Ichigo... ' I looked out the window. ' Why did their signal suddenly disappear? '

My eyes widened. ' WERE THEY KILLED? ' I shot up and ran back downstairs. Keiichiro looked at me again. " Didn't I tell you to go rest? " I ran over to the computer. " Keiichiro, are they... D-Dead? " I gave him a worried look.

He shook his head. " No, they still have their life signal. " I looked at the screen, relieved. I suddenly thought of something. " Akasaka, where is Masha? " We heard something. " Masha is here! Masha is here! " We looked over and saw Masha. " WHY AREN'T YOU WITH ICHIGO?! " I grabbed him. " Ichigo dropped Masha off! " Something popped into my mind. " Keiichiro. " He nodded and grabbed Masha. " Hai! " He hooked Masha up to wires. " Masha, did you hear anything about the girls running away? " I looked at him. " Masha did! Masha did! "

Flashback

" Girls, i'm tired of being treated like trash! " Pudding nodded. " Ryou-Oniichan isn't very nice Na no da. " Lettuce nodded. " Sometimes I wish we could just run away. " They all nodded. " I have an idea! " They looked at Ichigo. " Lets runaway. " Lettuce gasped. " Why wold we do that? " Ichigo sighed. " Nobody will miss us. " Pudding got in detective mode.

" What about Aoyama-Kun, Ichigo-Oneechan? " Tears went into Ichigo's eyes. " We broke up. " She wiped her tears away. " Lettuce, would you come with us? " Pudding had something occur to her. " What about Pudding-Oneechan's siblings Na no da? " Ichigo looked to Pudding. " They have sensei right? " Pudding nodded. " I guess Pudding will go. " They looked to Lettuce.

" W-Well, I guess it wouldn't be much trouble to be gone for a few days. " Ichigo smiled. " Okay... Where will we go? " They all looked at Masha. " Masha... I heard Ryou call for you. "

Flashback end

The screen went fuzzy. " ICHIGO! " I was furious. I ran upstairs. I stopped right when I saw Mint, Zakuro, and the aliens standing by each other. " WHY ARE YOU THREE HERE?! "

One whole explanation later...

" WHAT! " I was more then furious now. " Ryou, They have better tracking systems then we do. " I couldn't argue with Zakuro. I sighed in defeat and sat down. " You better not do anything that doesn't involve the girls. " I heard footsteps walk up to me. " Don't worry blondie, I want to save Ichigo. " I turned red. " MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE! " The alien smirked at me. " Hehe, I know that... Its just a nickname. "

Ichigo's Pov

" Where is that girl? " I was checking in bushes now. " PUDDING-SAN! " I shot up and looked at Lettuce. " Lettuce, " She looked at me. " We lost Pudding. "

**Roxi: I always do Cliffies on the first chapter. Hope you liked it! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxi: Here is the LONG awaited chapter 2**

**NO I AM NOT FINISHED I DITCHED THAT PLAN**

**Pudding: I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME NA NO DA**

**Roxi: Then read**

**Pudding: Ok na no da**

**Roxi: I don't own TMM**

* * *

**~ Pudding's Doubts **

**Pudding's Pov**

I was separated from Ichigo-oneechan and Lettuce-oneechan. I was worried. I actually didn't know where I was. I breathed in and out. At times like these you need to, I found my beach ball, and clubs. PREFORM. " PUDDING FONG WILL PREFORM THE JUGGLING BALL TRICK NA NO DA! " It was great, but I was in a unfamiliar park.

Soon a lot of people were surrounding my act. I was on my hands while on the ball, and juggling with my feet. I held out a hat that I got from nowhere. " PUDDING! " All other noises stopped. I put my hat down. That voice. I looked around and saw...

Taruto.

Great.

" Pudding will be going na no da! " I dashed out of the park. I can't give in. But he's my friend.

' Why would I be friends with you?! '

That fight... He's not Pudding's friend. He was close behind. Why is he chasing me. I looked behind me. He looked distressed. I looked back in front. There was a tree. No other way around. I stopped. Then I started to fall. I was going to hit the tree. I hand grabbed mine and an arm slipped around my waist. Before we could hit the tree we were in the sky.

I closed my eyes. He saved me. I gasped. My eyes opened and I looked up to a worried Taruto. " Pudding why would you do t- " " Pudding thought Taru-Taru wasn't a friend, he said that many times na no da. " He gasped a little. " Pudding didn't want to be yelled at by running away. Taru-Taru hurt me. " I had tears in my eyes. " I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME! "

I felt Taruto's feet hit the ground. He put me down. " Pudding. " I shook my head. " Taruto hates me. " I whispered to myself. " No. " I looked at him. " I don't hate you, " He flickered out of sight, but right back. In front of me. His face was red. His eyes were closed. His lips, were on mine.

My eyes widened. He pulled back and looked at me. " I love you. " I blinked. I hugged him. My head was on his shoulder. I was crying. " Pudding's sorry, " He hugged back. " I should be the one sorry, Pudding. I thought I wouldn't see you again. " I was now sobbing. " Pudding loves you too, Taru-Taru na no da. "

* * *

**Roxi: At the last part I was listening to ' Give Your Heart A Break ' by Demi Lovato. I DONT OWN THAT EITHER.**

**Pudding: - Jaw drops while looking at the last sentence - Pudding... And Taru-Taru... EEEKKKKK TARU-TARU READ THIS NA NO DA**

**Taruto: - Reads second to last paragraph to the last one - - Jaw drops at every part - I KISSED PUDDING?! - Looks to Pudding -**

**Roxi: - Pushes them next to each other - There you go you two love birds. Have fun! - Walks out door - R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxi: Ok since the last chapter there was fluff, what do you think will be in this chapter**

**Lettuce: F-Fillers**

**Roxi: WRONG - Presses a red button that says wrong on it -**

**Lettuce: - Cowers -**

**Roxi: I don't own TMM - Presses button again - Hey this is fun - Presses it continuously -**

* * *

**Alone**

Lettuce's Pov

I promised Ichigo I'd meet her back in the park. We split up to look for Pudding. We couldn't leave without her. I was in a familiar place. I looked around and spotted...

the cafe.

Wow, we didn't get far at all. It looked empty. I walked over to it. I looked through a window. Everyone was there, ( except Ichigo ) even Pudding. They found her. They were around. Don't say anything Pudding-san, please.

I was on my tippy toes, that caused me to fall. " What was that? " Ryou. " I'll go check. " P-Pai. Darn it. I looked around for a place to hide. There was a gate surrounding the whole place, I doubt it. I started to climb the gate.

I got over, but my hands weren't off the gate. " Who's there? " I stayed quiet. " I can see your hands, show yourself. " I was nervous. I let go and fell to the ground. " Ow. " I got up wobbly. I had to run. I started. " WAIT! " I just kept running. " Lettuce there is no escape. " He teleported in front of me. I ran into him. We both fell. I got off of him while he was dizzy.

" Sorry. " I whispered. I ran out of sight. " ICHIGO! " The red head turned around, clearly worried. " They have Pudding, " " WHAT!? " " Pai is following me. " Her eyes widened. " He's most likely to get Kisshu. " " R-Really? " " Ichigo, we have to run, i'm tired of this. " Her hand grabbed mine and she dashed. " They found us. "

I could hear Pai yelling, I was right, he brought Kisshu. We hid behind a tree. " Lettuce, don't tell them anything. " I nodded. " Run, Ichigo, I'll be fine. " Her eyes got teary. She hugged me. " Find me. " She ran. I looked behind me. They were watching. Kisshu went after Ichigo. " WAIT! "

I was alone. " Lettuce. Stop running. " " Pai, understand why we are. " Be brave. " We don't want to fight. We're tired of being treated like dirt. We want to get away. " " Where? " " Anywhere. " I took a step away from him. He got ready. " I think it's time I fight for Ichigo-san and Pudding-san. "

He had his fans out, knowing what I mean't. " MEW MEW LETTUCE, METEMORPHO-SIS! "

" The battle, " He said. " Has begun. " I finished.

* * *

**Roxi: OOOHHHHHHH WHY THEY RAN AWAY HAS BEEN REVEALED! Lettuce isn't giving up as easy as Pudding**

**Lettuce: I-I-I'm going to die... Roxi!**

**Roxi: What we need more drama I CAN'T TELL YOU IF YOU DIE OR NOT**

**Lettuce: - Jaw drops - You don't like me**

**Roxi: Yes I do, my sister doesn't, but I do - Does anyone want to press the red button? -**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxi: THE SUSPENSE! Nobody wanted to press the red button... :'(**

**Lettuce: - Queen of the emo corner - Why? Why? Why?**

**Roxi: Lettuce do you want to press the red b-**

**Lettuce: NO!**

**Roxi: - Jaw drops - wow you are... Mad... I don't own TMM**

* * *

**Will You Come And Help With The Truth?**

_Lettuce's Pov_

_" This fight, " He said. " Has begun. " I finished_

" LETTUCE CASANETS! " We both got in fighting position. " Forgive me Pai. " I was not one to fight, but I needed to help my friends. " RIBBION, LETTUCE RUSH! " Pai's fans blocked his face, just not the rest. The attack hit him.

He hit the tree behind him. He wasn't getting up. " P-Pai? " I looked at him. He wasn't breathing. I ran over to him. My attack wasn't THAT powerful. " What do I do? What do I do? " I knelt down. " P-P-Pai-san? " My eyes filled with tears. There was a way I could save him.

My hand touched where his heart is. I was about to do CPR when,

_Bump-bump bump-bump_

He was holding his breath.

HE WAS HOLDING HIS BREATH!

My hand slapped his face. " OW! " His eyes shot open and his hand went to his cheek. " HOW DARE YOU! " I stood up and looked down at him. " WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? I THOUGHT I HAD ACTUALLY KILLED YOU PAI! " Tears streamed down my face.

Pai's Pov

I got her mad. I got her really _mad. _I started to get up. She had her face in her hands. Once I was fully up I did something that nobody ever thought I would do. I hugged her. Her sobs went silent. " P-Pai? "

" Lettuce, will you come and help with the truth? " " I-I promised Ichigo I wouldn't say anything. " " Please Lettuce, " I kissed her head. " We need your help. " She was silent for a few second before she said, " I will give some information, but I will not betray Ichigo-san. " I nodded.

" Ok. "

* * *

**Roxi: ... THE MOE! THE SWEET MOE! Are you happy now Lettuce?**

**Lettuce: Almost**

**Roxi: WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO GET YOU HAPPY AGAIN?!**

**Lettuce: - Blushes - C-Can I press the red button**

**Roxi: - Smiles widely - Why of course - Hands it to her -**

**Lettuce: - Presses it a lot - Ooo this is fun**

**Roxi: I know - Presses it with her a lot -**

**Pai: - Sigh - R&R**

**Lettuce & Roxi: - Giggles -**


	5. Note

**Hi you guys! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading chapters! I have writers block. Plus it is a holiday! I will be having a hard time on the 7th of July because my cat that I have had for 3 years died in March and the 7th is his birthday.**

**So there is a slight chance I could upload at all through the 3-10th of July.**

**Thanks and Happy 4th of July, ( Even though this is a day earlier, and if celebrate it... )**

**Roxi Inu Mew**


End file.
